Desert Coral
Mag Garden | publisher_en = ADV Manga | publisher_other = Kami Tokyopop Editorial Ivrea | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Comic Blade | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a manga series by Wataru Murayama. Desert Coral has been published in five languages: Japanese, Thai, English (although the English publisher, ADV Manga, has dropped the series due to unknown reasons; however this is possibly due to a poor sales or lack of interest by the fans), German, Spanish and French. Currently, there are five volumes in Japanese, four volumes in Thai, three volumes in English, and five volumes in German, Spanish and French. The last, and fifth Japanese volume was released May 2004. Plot The manga takes place on the fantasy world of Orgos. The main character, Naoto Saki, is a visitor to this world, summoned by the sorceress Lusia during a battle with her rival, Camu. Naoto, who had already visited the world many times through his dreams but only as an invisible entity, gains a body and becomes visible to everyone else in Orgos. Naoto, however, is not a welcome visitor among the rest of Lusia's group, which call themselves "Desert Coral", though their aloof and unfriendly attitude gradually changes over time. Desert Coral, though never actually saying clearly what their intentions were, seem mainly to be together in order to destroy the Elphis, a sadistic semi-immortal race that lives in the 'superior levels' of Orgos. It is later revealed, that Naoto is not new to this world, already having visited it before, when he was a child, as a means to escape reality, in which his little sister had died. The world of Orgos is then revealed to be Naoto's dream, which he created to escape reality, and that Lotus, Lusia's older brother and in one way or another related to every member of Desert Coral, is trying to steal the world of Orgos from Naoto. Definitions '''Lucavifate'- They are a race (to which Lotus and Lusia belong) of people with very short life, rarely reaching 20 years of age. During the first ten years of their lives they are peaceful and obedient, being kept as pets by the Elphis as a consequence. However, when they reach 10 years of age, a dormant power awakens. Their blood makes them hate the Elphis, and as soon as their power awakens, they become a serious threat to them, for which reason they are usually disposed of before that. They are described as having a beautiful face, and silver hair with red strands (portrayed as pink in the manga). Elphis- They are a race of semi-immortal beings who, in some way, control Orgos. They possess extreme magical potential, and apart from being sadistic, are not very different in character than other people. They are one of the main antagonists of the story, although Camu, one of Desert Coral's members, is one of them. In the manga, only four are seen. All of them have black hair and eyes. Characters Naoto Saki (直人サキ)- An average high school student who had dreams about a world called Orgos. Up until one day he was just an observer, then Lusia used a spell to summon him during a fight with Camu. He was originally summoned by Lotus, but when Naoto went back to his world he lost his memories and power. He starts to gradually get them back, along with his power, when he was summoned by Lusia. In the world of Orgos Naoto is described as a "God". The Dimensional Dragon becomes attached to him when Naoto finds it buried beneath a dead dragon. The dragon said "It's interesting to see a human with the same ability I have." Epsilon describes him as an avatar of the Dimensional Dragon. He also described him as a "Monster" before Naoto lost his memories/power. He can create fire and then use it to make anything he thinks about become real. In school, Despite the fact that he sleeps all the time in class, he is shown to get good grades. Lusia- A girl with pink hair and pink eyes who summoned Naoto to Orgos. She is a Lucavifate. As stated by Camu she doesn't have long to live because she is draining her own life to keep Naoto in Orgos. She is the leader of Desert Coral. Lusia is the younger twin sister of Lotus. She was captured by the Elphis when she was little, then she was saved by Lotus. She has the power to control fire. She tells Naoto she loves him in volume 3. Her real name is Coral. Lotus (蓮の花)- The older twin brother of Lusia. When he was little he was raised by Camu. He wanted Camu to teach him how to summon so he could summon a god that would destroy the world. He accomplished that when he summoned Naoto. When Lusia was kidnapped by Elphis he went to their lair and traded places with Lusia, with the help of Levinas, because Lusia was going to be killed. He is killed by Levinas after becoming poisoned by hate. Epsilon (イプシロン)- He is an expert swordsman. He used to be a lone traveller, who walked around Orgos killing whenever he felt like it. When he meets Lotus he is calmed down by him. He, Lotus, and Luna, form the first Desert Coral (although not actually naming it as such at that point). He is also part of the old Desert Coral, and of the current one, always keeping his loyalty to Lotus, and when he dies, Lusia. Levinas (レヴィナス)- He is a part cat man. He has some experience in sword fighting, but not much. During the story he acts mostly as a Mother figure to Desert Coral, and does most of the Chores. He always stays by Lusia's side, having taken care of her from when he was a slave of Sildis, and Lusia her pet. Camu- She is an Elphis who lives in the lower levels of Orgos. She is shown to be a skilled sorceress, although at times she puts people in danger by being careless. She took care of Lotus when he was small. She is shown to love Lotus and Lusia, and thus tries not to show them how to summon as this would shorten their lives. Euro (ユーロ)- The youngest of the group. He Joined Desert Coral when he was saved by Lusia. He does not fight much during the course of the history, but does play an important role in keeping the group together. Although he acts like a male, probably due to his brother always treating him as such, he is shown near the end of the manga to be a girl. Chisato (千里)- Naoto's Childhood friend. She takes care of him most of the time. Dimensional Dragon (次元龍)- A dragon who can cross between Orgos and Naoto's world. It has a special connection to Naoto and shows interest in him when he first met him. It helped Lusia find the water spirit in volume 3. Near the end of the manga it is discovered it was initially a cat who Chisato, Naoto, and Sa-chan took care of. Minor Characters Sa-chan Naoto's younger sister. She drowned in a river when Naoto was unable to help her. Luna A companion of Lotus and Epsilon when they first travelled. She is known to be in love with Epsilon. She is assassinated by Lotus for unknown reasons. Alt A member of the old Desert Coral, he accidentally kills Rekia and is then assassinated by Lotus. He is Euro's older brother. Kahla A member of the old Desert Coral and a powerful sorceress. She commits suicide after witnessing Lotus encouraging an old woman to suicide. Rekia A member of the old Desert Coral and cook. She believed blindly in everything Lotus said and is killed by Alt while protecting Naoto. Sladis An Elphis interested in Naoto's power. He is a sort of 'Mastermind' for the Elphis. External links *Anime News Network *The Tokyopop Official Website (German) Category:Shōnen manga Category:ADV Manga tl:Desert Coral